2062 Summer Games
The 2062 Summer Games was held in Rio de Janeiro from 5th to 21st of August. The games involved over 11,000 atheletes from less than two hundred countries. Kosovo, Levant Arab Republic, Rhodesia and South Sudan took part for the first time. The Games were shadows by the military threat from Argentina. Initial calls were if security couldn't be guaranteed, the event be moved out of the continent. The CDC has guaranteed security with a joint operation, allowing the Games to be held as promised. Athletes and participating countries A * Albania * Algeria * Andorra * Antigua and Barbuda * Argentina * Armenia * Australia * Austria B * Bahamas * Barbados * Belarus * Belgium * Belize * Benin * Bolivia * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Botswana * Brazil * Brunei * Bulgaria * Burkina Faso * Burundi * Byzantium C * Cabo Verde * Cambodia * Canada * Central African Republic (CAR) * Chad * China * Colombia * Comoros * Democratic Republic of the Congo * Republic of the Congo * Costa Rica * Cote d'Ivoire * Croatia * Cuba * Cyprus * Czech Republic D * Denmark * Djibouti * Dominica * Dominican Republic E * Ecuador * Egypt * El Salvador * Equatorial Guinea * Eritrea * Estonia * Ethiopia F * Fiji * Finland * France G * Gabon * Gambia * Georgia * Germany * Ghana * Grenada * Guatemala * Guinea * Guinea-Bissau * Guyana H * Haiti * Honduras * Hungary I * Iceland * India * Indonesia * Iran * Ireland * Israel * Italy J * Jamaica * Japan K * Kenya * Kiribati * Kosovo L * Laos * Latvia * Lesotho * Levant Arab Republic * Liberia * Libya * Liechtenstein * Lithuania * Luxembourg M * Macedonia * Madagascar * Malaysia * Mali * Malta * Marshall Islands * Mauritania * Mauritius * Mexico * Micronesia * Moldova * Monaco * Mongolia * Montenegro * Morocco * Myanmar (Burma) N * Nauru * Nepal * Netherlands * New Zealand * Nicaragua * Niger * Nigeria * Norway P * Palau * Panama * Papua New Guinea * Paraguay * Peru * Philippines * Poland * Portugal R * Romania * Rhodesia * Russia S * Saint Kitts and Nevis * Saint Lucia * Saint Vincent and the Grenadines * Samoa * San Marino * Sao Tome and Principe * Senegal * Serbia * Seychelles * Sierra Leone * Singapore * Slovakia * Slovenia * Solomon Islands * South Africa * South Sudan * Spain * Sudan * Suriname * Sweden * Switzerland T * Taiwan * Tanzania * Thailand * Timor-Leste * Tonga * Trinidad and Tobago * Tunisia * Turkestan * Tuvalu U * Uganda * Ukraine * United Kingdom * United States of America * Uruguay V * Vanuatu * Venezuela * Vietnam Medal table Outcomes Fiji, Côte d'Ivoire, Kosovo, Levant Arab Republic, Puerto Rico, Singapore, Turkestan and Vietnam won their first gold medals. 18th of August has been given Presidential decree as the "National Day of Sports", same day for winning Gold in 68kg Taekwondo. Singapore's champion in swimming, Joseph Schooling received a hero's welcome back in his home country before returning to the United States to continue his swimming training.Category:Summer Games Category:Rio Category:2062